Question: Express the decimal as a percent. $0.184$
Answer: Rewrite the decimal as a fraction with a denominator of 100. $0.184 = \dfrac{18.4}{100}$ $\hphantom{0.184} = 18.4\%$ $18.4$ per hundred = $18.4$ per cent = $18.4$ percent Another way to convert a decimal to a percent is to multiply by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the right) and add a percent sign.